


Rozległa nicość

by Martynax



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, erotyczna scena
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tekst tłumaczony na tydzień stereka na Gospodzie pod Złamanym Piórem ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vast Nothingness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/539957) by [moodwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter). 



> Tekst tłumaczony na tydzień stereka na Gospodzie pod Złamanym Piórem ;)

Czasami Stiles myśli o sobie, że jest zbyt… gadatliwy. Szczególnie pamięta moment, kiedy powiedział, że kanima jest wybrykiem natury, a Derek wyglądał na zranionego, jakby Stiles mówił również o wilkołakach.   
Nie jest pewien, jakim cudem zaczął rozmyślać na ten temat; o tym, że Derek wie, jak to jest stracić kogoś drogiego — kogoś, bez kogo nie potrafisz wyobrazić sobie życia, dopóki tej osoby już nie ma. I nawet wtedy ciężko jest to wszystko ułożyć sobie w głowie. Ból staje się tępym pulsowaniem w twoim ciele i jesteś do niego tak przyzwyczajony, że wydaje ci się częścią ciebie.   
Być może Stiles myśli o tym, ponieważ prawie przez cały czas są bliscy śmierci.   
Pamięta, jak powiedział Lydii, że śmierć nie przytrafia się tej osobie, która umiera. Byłby kimś innym, gdyby jego mama wciąż żyła. Derek również byłby inny; mniej ponury i mniej zraniony. Stiles zastanawia się, jakby to było znać go w takiej wersji.   
Siedzi na kanapie przed włączonym telewizorem, ale niczego nie ogląda. Jedynie myśli. A może powinien robić coś zupełnie innego.   
Sprawa ze Stilesem jest taka, że… ma tatę. Tak, to oznacza również strach przed tym, że go straci. Posiadanie kogoś bliskiego zawsze oznacza strach, że straci się tę osobę. Jednak Derek nie ma nikogo. Szalony wujek i nieobliczalna wataha nie tworzą rodziny.   
Stiles nie wie, dlaczego czuje, że musi to zrobić; dlaczego to jego obowiązek, a nie kogoś innego. Możliwe, że jest jedyną osobą na świecie, która w ogóle o tym pomyślała.   
Wstaje, zakłada buty, bierze klucze i portfel, a potem biegnie do Jeepa.   
Świat wokół niego jest czarny, ale wydaje mu się, że to bezpieczna noc. Deaton powiedział mu, że Stiles ma w sobie coś więcej niż iskrę — że może widzieć i zrobić wiele rzeczy, jeśli tylko przestanie myśleć o sobie jak o komiku, o byciu Robinem do Batmana Scotta, o byciu nerdem, który nigdy nie zdobywa żadnej dziewczyny.   
Prawda jest taka, że Stiles nigdy nie myślał o sobie w kategoriach innych niż _Stiles_. Stara się najlepiej jak może, żeby przetrwać każdy dzień. Zwykle mu się udaje. Jednak przez większość czasu musi martwić się również o innych. Udało mu się stać dla nich użytecznym. Troszczyć się o nich. To jego sposób na przetrwanie.   
Kiedy dociera do starej stacji, zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie wie, co robią inni. Również mogą tutaj być, a jeśli tak jest, jego plan nie zadziała.   
Stiles wchodzi do środka, nasłuchując, stawiając ostrożne kroki i będąc w pełnej gotowości. Wie, że jeśli jego przyjaciele tutaj są, to już wiedzą, że przyszedł. Mimo wszystko i tak stara się być cicho.   
Derek jest sam, co sprawia, że Stiles jednocześnie oddycha z ulgą i ogarnia go strach.   
Naprawdę zamierza tego spróbować.   
— Cześć — mówi, kiedy Derek na niego spogląda; leży na starym materacu, gdzie czyta książkę. Dziwnie jest widzieć, jak robi coś tak przyziemnego.   
— Coś się stało? — pyta Derek, siadając, ale w jego ruchach brakuje napięcia. Stiles zgaduje, że wilkołak sprawdził bicie jego serca - to, czy pachnie jak adrenalina - i zobaczył, że Stiles nie miota się, wrzeszcząc, jakby go mordowali.   
Stiles opanowuje narastającą chęć przestąpienia z nogi na nogę.   
— Myślałem…   
Nagle czuje się głupio.   
Derek przechyla głowę w bok, ale nic nie mówi.   
— Ja… myślałem… — Stiles przygryza dolną wargę.   
— Często to robisz — podpowiada usłużnie Derek.   
Nastolatek krzywi się na niego, wiedząc, że się rumieni. Cholera.   
— Już nic. To był głupi pomysł. Zapomnij, że… tu byłem. — Robi krok do tyłu, ale Derek wstaje i w sekundę znajduje się w jego przestrzeni osobistej, gapiąc się na niego z góry. To jedynie kilka centymetrów, ale Derek jest wyższy i to wystarcza. Stiles nienawidzi się za czucie się małym.   
— Co jest, Stiles?   
— Chcę cię przytulić. — Stiles obstaje przy swoim; sam nie może zaprzeczyć, że trzęsie się jak liść. — Męski, platoniczny uścisk, ale z pewnością uścisk. Kiedy ostatnio ktoś cię przytulił?   
Usta Dereka otwierają się, a on sam wygląda na tak zaskoczonego, że widok, jaki przedstawia jest niemal komiczny.   
— Ja, na przykład, bez przerwy kogoś przytulam — kontynuuje Stiles. — Ty jedynie owijasz wokół ludzi ramiona i łamiesz ich kości.   
Wilkołak próbuje coś powiedzieć, ale mu się nie udaje. Następnie bierze głęboki oddech i warczy.   
— Jesteś szalony.   
Stiles potakuje.   
— Tylko szaleńcy oferują uścisk osobom, które groziły, że rozerwą zębami ich gardło, ale pomyślałem… Wataha potrzebuje silnego lidera. Ty jesteś zbyt stoicki i do nikogo nie przywiązany. Również straciłem dużo, wiesz… ale mam tatę, który mnie… kocha. Ludzki dotyk. Coś. Potrzebujesz czegoś normalnego.   
— Przytulanie się jest normalne? — pyta Derek, wciąż brzmiąc na zszokowanego.   
— Troska o innych ludzi jest — mówi miękko Stiles, sięgając ku niemu. — Nie chcę, żeby coś złego ci się stało. — Wyciąga rękę i układa ją na ramieniu Dereka, przełykając ciężko, gdy odważnie poklepuje go dwa razy i zostawia w tym miejscu dłoń. — Ja… chcę, żebyś wiedział, że jestem ci wdzięczny za uratowanie mi życia tyle razy. To… miłe z twojej strony. — Zwyczajnie wyrzuca z siebie słowa. Nie ma pojęcia co robi, ani dlaczego to robi. Po prostu wie, że Derek na to zasługuje. Mężczyzna nie ma nikogo innego i myśl ta jest tak smutna, że chłopak szybko musi ją od siebie odepchnąć.   
Jednak on jest tutaj.   
— Mogę cię przytulić? — pyta Stiles niepewnie. Nie puścił Dereka, ale jest to niesłychanie niezręczny dotyk. To nie zda egzaminu. To musi być coś prawdziwego, dobrego, ciepłego. Stiles jest dobry w przytulaniu, nawet kiedy jest niezręcznie; jak z jego tatą.   
Derek wzrusza ramionami.   
Wzrusza ramionami!   
To znaczy, że jest szansa, iż Stiles ma rację. Derek potrzebuje ludzkiego kontaktu tak samo, jak każda inna osoba. Stiles robi krok bliżej, owija ramiona wokół pasa mężczyzny, zatrzymując się na moment, i mówi:   
— Nie gryź. To nie jest sztuczka. Chcę cię tylko przytulić.   
Chrząknięcie, które dostaje w odpowiedzi, wywołuje na jego ustach uśmiech. Następnie porusza się, owijając ramiona wokół Dereka mocniej i oddychając. Układa policzek przy szyi mężczyzny; ciepło promieniujące od wilkołaka jest przytłaczające.   
— Stary, jesteś jak piec.   
Derek nie mówi nic, ale po chwili Stiles czuje, jak unosi ręce i owija je wokół niego. Derek krzyżuje swoje palce w dole jego pleców i to byłoby dziwne, gdyby Stiles o tym pomyślał, ale nie myśli.   
Nie chce zrujnować chwili.   
Stoją tak przez długi moment i jest to bardzo niezręczne, ale głównie miłe. Obaj są samotni w sposób, w jaki nikt inny nie jest. No, poza Isaaciem, ale on nadal wydaje się Stilesowi zbyt dziwnie niebezpieczny dla otoczenia. Do gróźb Dereka jest już przyzwyczajony. Wie, że jak przychodzi co do czego, wilkołak jest całkiem w porządku kolesiem.   
To słodkie i Stiles chce zostać w tej pozycji odrobinę dłużej, ale czuje, że Derek odsuwa się, nim on sam ma szansę się ruszyć. Stiles puszcza go; jego ręce odrobinę się ociągają, poklepując mężczyznę po klatce piersiowej i zsuwając po jego koszulce.   
— No proszę. To nie było zbyt trudne.   
Derek cofa się, a Stiles nie potrafi spojrzeć mu w oczy.   
— Musisz iść. — Słowa są ciche i miękkie. — Issac się zbliża.   
Stiles uśmiecha się, macha na pożegnanie i idzie do drzwi. Prawie się potyka, ponieważ tutaj zawsze coś leży na podłodze, ale udaje mu się utrzymać równowagę, gdy spogląda przez ramię.   
— Przyjdę jutro — mówi. — Na uściskową terapię.   
Derek macha na niego lekceważąco, ale Stiles widzi, że kącik jest ust unosi się do góry. Tak, udaje mu się coś zmienić.   
— Nie jest z tobą tak źle — mówi niedbale i może to nie jest odpowiednia rzecz do powiedzenia, a on nie jest do tego odpowiednią osobą, ale Derek nie wygląda na złego. Jedynie pochyla głowę, potrząsając nią odrobinę, i Stiles wychodzi, szczerząc się radośnie.   
W drodze powrotnej spotyka Isaaca, a sposób, w jaki chłopak na niego spogląda, sprawia, że Stiles zastanawia się, czy pachnie jak Derek — a może po prostu chodzi o to, że zazwyczaj nie wygląda na tak szczęśliwego po spotkaniu z wilkołakiem.


	2. Chapter 2

Staje się to niemal codziennością. Nigdy nie miał takiego zamiaru, ale teraz… to po prostu przerażające.   
Derek pozwala mu do siebie przychodzić, zostawać, kiedy inni wychodzą, pozwala mu się pochylić i dotykać — to ciepłe i miłe, i Stiles zbyt mocno się tym cieszy.   
Ciągle wraca, ponieważ przytulanie Dereka Hale’a _jest_ terapią. To lepsze niż rozmowy. To nawet lepsze niż masturbowanie się. To lepsze niż leniwe, niedzielne poranki.   
Więc tak, ich przytulanie staje się czymś normalnym i Stiles nie ma pojęcia, co z tym zrobić.   
Nie powiedział o tym nikomu, nawet nie Scottowi — zdecydowanie nie Scottowi. I naprawdę, co mógłby powiedzieć? _Jestem w bardzo intymnej relacji ze skórzaną kurtką Dereka?_   
Nie wie nawet, jak wytłumaczyć to samemu sobie, więc jak mógłby wyjaśnić to innej osobie?  
Po jednej, wyjątkowo pełnej atrakcji nocy, Derek zostaje przez pewien czas u Stilesa, siedząc na jego łóżku i przeglądając gazety, a kiedy przychodzi czas do spania, łapie chłopaka za łokieć i przyciąga blisko, wciskając nos w jego szyję.   
To powinno znaczyć coś więcej, niż tylko komfort.   
— Tęsknię za moją rodziną — mówi wtedy Derek, co zaskakuje Stilesa kompletnie. Nie rozmawiają, a raczej to wilkołak nigdy nic nie mówi. Niekończące się paplanie należy do głównych zadań Stilesa, ale teraz najwyraźniej coś uległo zmianie. A to nigdy wcześniej się nie zdarzyło.   
Słowa są bolesne i chłopak zacieśnia swój uścisk.   
— Dziękuję… za to, co robisz. — Usta Dereka muskają jego szyję, co łaskocze, ale Stiles nie ruszyłby się, nawet gdyby świat stanął w ogniu. — Przywracasz mi wszystkie dobre wspomnienia. Te sprzed… wcześniej.   
Stiles przygryza wargę, czując ból, jakiego nie odczuwał poprzednio.   
— Tak… — Derek odsuwa się i Stiles pozwala mu na to niechętnie. Nie jest gotowy, aby to się skończyło. Derek przygląda mu się przez chwilę, następnie pochyla się blisko i serce Stilesa puszcza się galopem. _Co się dzieje?_ Ale Derek jedynie przyciska swoje czoło do jego, wzdychając. — Masz na mnie wpływ.   
To uczucie jest bardzo odwzajemnione.   
Derek znika, nim Stiles ma szansę coś powiedzieć i w końcu dociera do niego, że znowu mieli jedną z tych jednostronnych rozmów, ale tym razem to on milczał.   
Myśl wywołuje uśmiech na jego twarzy; nie może tego powstrzymać. 

Przechodzi przez swoje _drugie_ życie jak we mgle. Szkoła jest niczym innym, jak tylko odległym hałasem. Lacrosse to iskry bólu i gorzkie porażki. Zakupy w spożywczym i pozostałe obowiązki przydarzają się innemu Stilesowi. Jedyny czas, kiedy jest naprawdę przytomny, ma miejsce wtedy, gdy jest ze swoim tatą albo robi coś dla watahy.   
A czas, kiedy czuje się najbardziej rozbudzony, jest wtedy, gdy wtyka nos w szyję Dereka i wdycha jego zapach.   
Stiles sądzi, że może być trochę gejem.   
Mówi to Derekowi jednej nocy, kiedy stoją przytuleni na zewnątrz stacji; otacza ich zimne, nocne powietrze.   
Derek kaszle, a dźwięk przypomina zamaskowany śmiech.   
— Co? Podoba mi się to bardziej niż pewnie uważasz za stosowne.   
Tym razem mężczyzna prycha i Stiles nadeptuje na jego nogę. Nie osiąga tym niczego poza faktem, że jest teraz bliżej mężczyzny; jest wyższy od niego i stoi na jego stopie. Ale zamiast go odepchnąć, Derek pozwala mu tam być i Stiles zastanawia się, co by się stało, gdyby spróbował to zrobić kilka tygodni temu.   
— Nie mam nic przeciwko, że jesteś gejem — mówi Derek, a jego oddech jest gorący przy szczęce Stilesa. — Lubię szczęśliwych ludzi.   
Głowa Stilesa opada na ramię Dereka, gdy chłopak śmieje się tak mocno, że boli go brzuch. Nie może przestać i wkrótce uświadamia sobie, że mężczyzna śmieje się razem z nim. Nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć tego dźwięku, tego wybuchu szczęścia, i to sprawia tylko, że śmieje się jeszcze bardziej, a jego oczy zachodzą łzami.   
Derek odpycha go na odległość ramienia, wciąż trzęsąc się z cichego śmiechu.   
— Jesteś czymś innym — mówi i Stiles się rozpromienia. Jest. Oswoił wilkołaka.   
Stoją tak jeszcze przez jakiś czas, a potem Derek odprowadza go do Jeepa, pomagając mu wsiąść. Spoglądają na siebie przez okno, uśmiechając się do siebie, i Stiles zdaje sobie sprawę, że minęła cała wieczność, odkąd czuł się tak raźno.   
Nie ma znaczenia, kto będzie im groził jutro, ani co stanie się w następną pełnię księżyca.   
To dobry dzień, żeby żyć. 

Za pierwszym razem, kiedy ich przytulanie staje się czymś więcej, znajdują się w kuchni Stilinskich. Jego tata ma nocną zmianę, a wszyscy inni są w salonie, starając się dogadać, co chcą oglądać podczas ich nocy filmowej. To jeszcze nie jest rutyną, że spotykają się razem poza chwilami, gdy coś im grozi, ale się starają. Derek chce zbudować silną watahę, która utrzyma inne wilki z dala. Boyd i Erica zbłądzili, ale powrócili do nich, Scott w końcu zrozumiał, jak bardzo chce być częścią watahy, a Jackson, ten dupek, jest teraz prawdziwym wilkołakiem, który jest lojalny swojemu alfie. To zaskoczyło wszystkich.   
Teraz każdy z nich jest tutaj i Stiles szuka czegoś w lodówce, a kiedy się odwraca, natrafia na mocną klatkę piersiową Dereka. Świetnie.   
— Co tam? — pyta, trzymając butelkę coli i marchewkę pokrojoną w plasterki. — Jestem trochę zajęty, a oni… są w drugim pomieszczeniu. — Stara się być cicho, ale jego głos nadal jest piskliwy. — Z ich wilkołaczymi zmysłami, no wiesz… Wiesz.   
Derek gapi się na niego.   
— Hej, zaczynam się denerwować — szepcze Stiles. — Zrobiłem coś?   
— Wydajesz się dziwny — mówi w końcu Derek, brzmiąc normalnie i ludzko, i Stiles wypuszcza oddech. Boże, ten mężczyzna potrafi być irytującą kreaturą.   
— Dziwny? Nie. Taki sam, taki sam. — Stara się przejść obok Dereka, ale wilkołak blokuje mu drogę, unosząc ręce i układając je na lodówce po obu stronach ramion Stilesa. Stiles jest w pułapce. Pułapce! Panikuje.   
— Uspokój się. — Derek podchodzi bliżej, wąchając jego policzek. — Cuchniesz adrenaliną. Nie skrzywdzę cię.   
Stiles uderza głową o lodówkę, ponieważ stara się uciec od wścibskiego nosa.   
— Dlaczego miałbym myśleć… Dlaczego miałbyś mnie skrzywdzić? Nie sądzę, że byś mógł. Już nie. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Od przytulania. — Powinien natychmiast się zamknąć. Zastanawia się, czy Scott słyszy jego bicie serca. Albo jego słowa.   
Derek obwąchuje skórę pod jego uchem, a butelka w uścisku Stilesa zaczyna się wyślizgiwać.   
— Co robisz? — szepcze Stiles.   
— Staram się rozgryźć, co się zmieniło. — Nos Dereka jest wszędzie przy jego szyi; szturchając go i wąchając. Stiles jęczy, starając się przełknąć ten dźwięk. Boże, kurwa, zaraz umrze. — Och — mówi Derek, odsuwając się.   
— Tak… — Stiles nie potrafi na niego spojrzeć. Ledwie może oddychać.   
— Czyli nie żartowałeś tamtego dnia — mówi mężczyzna ostrożnie i Stiles czuje rumieniec na policzkach.  
Potrząsa głową.   
— Och… _Och_ …   
Stiles chce, żeby pochłonęła go ziemia.   
— Masz szesnaście lat — stwierdza Derek i to najbardziej ochładzający kubeł zimnej wody, jakiego Stiles mógłby potrzebować.   
— Dzięki za przypomnienie.   
— Chodzi mi… To się zdarza, gdy jest się tak młodym.   
— Po prostu… Starasz się mnie zawstydzić jeszcze bardziej? Ponieważ idzie ci cholernie dobrze.   
Derek spogląda na niego, robiąc Stilesowi miejsce do przejścia.   
— Nie chciałem…   
— Wkrótce będę miał siedemnaście lat. Wiem, co robię. Nie jestem dzieckiem. — Stiles czuje się nagle agresywny i to nie jest on, więc odsuwa się, starając się uspokoić.   
— Ja nie… Ja nie… Co?   
— Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Chodźmy obejrzeć film.   
Idą i Stiles siada tak daleko od Dereka, jak to możliwe bez opuszczania pokoju. Głupie wilkołaki i ich wrażliwe zmysły. 

Stiles unika mężczyzny przez tydzień, ale cholernie trudne, ponieważ przyzwyczaił się do ich uściskowej terapii. Teraz przytula swojego tatę tak często, że zaczyna wzbudzać podejrzenia i to wcale nie jest dobre.   
Życie jest do bani.   
Scott jest tym, który w końcu pyta go, co się dzieje i dlaczego unika Dereka. Stiles stara się go zbyć, ale przyjaciel jest nietypowo spostrzegawczy. To cholernie wkurzające, że nabywa tych umiejętności akurat wtedy, kiedy Stiles stara się coś ukryć.   
— Nic się nie stało — mówi po raz trzeci, gdy wpycha jedzenie do swoich ust. Siedzą na stołówce, a reszta watahy jest gdzieś indziej, dzięki Bogu.   
Scott pochyla się bliżej, szepcząc:   
— Derek był ostatnio prawie… miły, a teraz znów jest dupkiem. Kiedy jesteś z nim, wydaje się znośny. Wróć, proszę.   
Stiles nawet nie myślał o tym, że jego obecność mogła zrobić coś dobrego.   
— Przyjdziesz dzisiaj?   
Scott kiwa głową, jak pełen nadziei szczeniaczek i Stiles nie potrafi mu niczego odmówić.   
— Okej, będę.   
Jego przyjaciel wygląda, jakby chciał go przytulić, ale zamiast tego rozpromienia się i poklepuje go po ramieniu.   
— Jesteś najlepszy. Najlepszy!   
Tak, jest bardzo łatwy. Wszystko, co musi zrobić Scott, to wyglądać bezradnie i Stiles jest gotów zrobić dla niego wszystko. 

Spotkanie jest okropnie napięte i nie dochodzą do żadnego porozumienia. Derek prawie rzuca się na Scotta i warknięciem alfy sprawia, że Isaac skamle.   
Stiles zostaje, kiedy wszyscy inni wychodzą — nie dlatego, że chce, ale dlatego że Derek łapie go za ramię i prosi go o to. Przez długi czas po prostu się na siebie gapią.   
— Więc… — mówi Stiles, ale Derek nie łapie przynęty.   
Stoją naprzeciw siebie, z przynajmniej metrem odległości między nimi. To dobre, ale jednocześnie irytujące. Stiles potrzebuje uścisku. Chce pozbyć się swojej frustracji, ponieważ nie wie, co powiedzieć, ani co zrobić, żeby dostać to, czego chce.   
— Chodź tutaj — mówi w końcu Derek i Stiles poddaje się jego słowom bez zawahania. Mężczyzna rozkłada ramiona, zapraszając go, i to właśnie to; Stiles wciska się w krąg ciepła, a jego umysł wycisza. Nic się nie liczy. Potrzebuje tego.   
I to dobre uczucie.   
— Proszę, nie przestawaj — mówi Derek, zaciskając wokół niego mocniej ramiona. — Nie przeszkadza mi to.   
Więc to kompletnie jednostronne? Stiles krzywi się, ale nie próbuje się odsunąć. Bycie nim jest do bani, ale przynajmniej ma uściski.   
— Okej, dobrze — szepcze, a jego głos się łamie. Stara się mieć to gdzieś.   
Derek trzyma go — jego ręce poznają ciało Stilesa intymnie, łapiąc go za tył głowy, muskając jego plecy, przyciągając go bliżej za biodra i Stiles pozwala na to, skupiając się, aby opanować swoje pędzące myśli. Wie, że Derek czuje, jaki ma na niego wpływ i to słodka tortura. Nie może tego powstrzymać i wie, że wciąż będzie wracał.   
I robi to. Czasami zostaje po spotkaniach watahy. Czasami przychodzi bez powodu. Czasami Derek wspina się przez jego okno i zostaje na trochę, żeby dotrzymać mu towarzystwa. Nie zawsze się dotykają. To po prostu pocieszające, że ktoś jest blisko — ktoś, kto nie ocenia, kto nie potrzebuje od ciebie wiele.   
Z wyjątkiem tego, że Stiles przeżywa trudne chwile, żeby niczego nie potrzebować.   
Chce rzeczy. Jego ciało chce rzeczy. I czasami sądzi, że Derek również tego chce, ale za każdym razem, kiedy może pojawić się coś więcej, mężczyzna zostawia go albo odsuwa się. Nic nigdy do niczego nie prowadzi i wszystko, o czym może myśleć Stiles to fakt, że Derek uważa go za dzieciaka, który jest potrzebny tylko do jednego: do pocieszania.   
To wiele, ale nie wystarczająco i doprowadza Stilesa do szaleństwa. 

Tej nocy, kiedy Derek przychodzi do niego i siada na brzegu łóżka, wyglądając niezręcznie w jego sypialni, Stiles staje między jego rozchylonymi udami i spogląda na niego z góry. Dotyka jednej brwi Dereka, następnie drugiej — jego dłonie się trzęsą, ale ma to gdzieś. Chce więcej i będzie miał więcej; tak dużo, jak mężczyzna będzie skłonny mu ofiarować.   
Derek patrzy na niego, jego twarz jest pozbawiona ekspresji, ale mężczyzna nie odpycha Stilesa. Po prostu jest. To dodaje Stilesowi odwagi.   
Zsuwa palce na nos Dereka, jego kości policzkowe, naciska kciukiem na dolną wargę, następnie muska palcami zamknięte powieki mężczyzny; delikatnie i powoli, zupełnie przeciwnie do rytmu ich życia, które zawsze utrzymuje ich w pośpiechu i na krawędzi. Im dłużej Derek mu na to pozwala, tym wszystko staje się powolniejsze, dotyk bardziej ociągający się, prawie kochający, gdy Stiles traci poczucie czasu.   
Zaskakuje go, kiedy Derek kładzie dłonie na jego kościach biodrowych, po prostu trzymając — nie odpychając ani nie przyciągając bliżej.   
Nie jest pewien, czy mężczyzna chce poprawić mu humor — dając mu coś po to, żeby _utrzymać nastolatka szczęśliwym_ , ale ma nadzieję, że to nie tylko to. Ma nadzieję, że to coś więcej.   
Stiles dotyka skóry za uchem Dereka, a jego druga dłoń przesuwa się na policzek wilkołaka i chłopak czuje, kiedy oddech mężczyzny się urywa. To nie jego wyobraźnia. Na pewno nie.  
Porusza dłonią odrobinę, aby sięgnąć ust Dereka, jego kciuk naciska, odchylając dolną wargę. Chce więcej.   
Drapie szyję Dereka paznokciami, następnie wsuwa rękę w jego włosy, łapiąc za nie; jego palce są nieustępliwe, silne — ma Dereka w uścisku, na swojej łasce, i nie może uwierzyć, że mężczyzna mu na to pozwala, że pozwala mu odchylić swoją szyję i wyeksponować gardło. To musi oznaczać przynajmniej zaufanie.   
Wilkołak oblizuje usta, czubek języka przesuwa się po kciuku Stilesa, i to za wiele; jego powieki opadają. Stiles ledwo oddycha, jego wargi są rozchylone i nigdy nie był tak podniecony w całym swoim życiu.   
Ręce Dereka na jego biodrach palą żywym ogniem i nie może powstrzymać się przed wypchnięciem ich, a sposób w jaki mężczyzna kieruje tym ruchem, sprawia, że Stiles traci ostatni oddech.   
Derek przyciąga go bliżej, dociska twarz do jego brzucha i to wstrząsające uczucie. Stiles również wpływa na Dereka. Jego zainteresowanie nie jest jednostronne.   
Wilkołak podciąga mu koszulkę nosem, jego język przesuwa się po wyeksponowanej skórze. Stiles zaciska palce w jego włosach, trzymając jeszcze mocniej, gdy przygryza wargę prawie do krwi.   
Jego świat wywraca się do góry nogami, plecy uderzają w materac i Derek jest tutaj, obserwując go, z rękami po obu stronach ciała Stilesa. Tęczówki mężczyzny są pociemniałe, a źrenice rozszerzone.   
Stiles dociska stopy do materaca, unosząc w potrzebie biodra i wie, jaki rodzaj dźwięków z siebie wydaje. Nie potrafi ich powstrzymać.   
— Och, mój Boże — mówi Derek, brzmiąc na rozdartego. — Nie. — Dociska płasko dłoń do brzucha Stilesa, przytrzymując go w miejscu. — Nie. Proszę.   
Stiles łapie za poduszkę, za pościel, gapiąc się na niego rozszerzonymi oczami, gdy oddycha z otwartymi ustami; jego klatka piersiowa faluje.   
— Nie powinieneś tak mi ufać. — Palce Dereka zaciskają się na brzuchu Stilesa, który czuje ostre paznokcie; pazury.   
Jego uda się trzęsą, potrzeba przepływa przez jego żyły. Chryste, rozpadnie się, jeśli Derek czegoś nie zrobi.   
— To dla mnie, prawda? — pyta mężczyzna, a jego głos jest pełen bólu, miękki i gruby z _podniecenia_.   
— Proszę… tylko… Proszę? — Chce tego wszystkiego. — _Proszę?_   
Derek zamyka oczy, a następnie, jakby podjął decyzję, otwiera je ponownie, obserwując Stilesa ostrożnie, kiedy zsuwa dłoń na jego twardego penisa i ściska. Efekt jest natychmiastowy — całe ciało Stilesa unosi się z materaca i chłopak nie potrafi powstrzymać jęku. Trzęsie się, a jego umysł rozpada.   
Wilkołak przybliża się, wąchając go; jego nos dociska się do policzka Stilesa, do jego ust, miejsca pod brodą. Instynkty nakazują Stilesowi odchylić głowę i Derek jęczy, jego zęby łapią za gardło Stilesa. Uścisk nie jest mocny, ani nie zawiera groźby, ale i tak sprawia, że nastolatek się poddaje — jego ciało się relaksuje.   
— Nie bądź taki idealny — warczy Derek, następnie gryzie kolejny raz, poruszając ręką po dżinsie i Stiles rozchyla mocniej uda, potrzebując więcej.   
Ręka Dereka jest ciepła i zsuwa się niżej, pomiędzy rozchylone uda Stilesa, i Stiles unosi po raz kolejny biodra, chcąc i potrzebując, jest tak pochłonięty, że nawet nie wie jak wygląda, ani jak brzmi.   
Na jego gardle znajduje się ślina, ostre zęby, które mogłyby przebić skórę i wszystko, czego pragnie Stiles to zostać otworzonym i wziętym. Trzęsie się i nie może skupić się na tyle długo, aby chociaż chcieć dojść. To wszystko to zbyt wiele i jednocześnie niewystarczająco, a kiedy czuje znajome odczucie w jądrach, łapie Dereka za włosy i za ramię, wbijając paznokcie w jego skórę i trzymając mocno, gdy dopada go orgazm. Skamle głośno, przyciągając Dereka bliżej, raniąc go, ponieważ nie dostaje wystarczająco, ale posiadanie mężczyzny w ten sposób wszystko polepsza; sprawia, że wszystko staje się specjalne i do zniesienia.   
Kiedy znów może oddychać, zdaje sobie sprawę, że Derek jest nad nim, przygryzając jego szyję, ssąc skórę — jego ręka znajduje się pod ramionami Stilesa, a nogi są rozkraczone nad jego biodrami. Wydaje z siebie dziwne dźwięki, jakby coś go bolało.   
Stiles waha się przez chwilę, następnie głaszcze włosy Dereka. W pierwszym momencie jest niepewny, ale kiedy mężczyzna relaksuje się pod jego dotykiem, Stiles wie, że robi właściwą rzecz, i ruchy stają się prostsze. Wilkołak puszcza jego szyję i odsuwa się na tyle, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Dobrą sprawą jest to, że na jego twarzy nie ma przeprosin, ale wygląda ponuro, jakby gdzieś w głębi umysłu wszystkiego żałował.   
Czasami sprawy wyglądają tak, że nie możesz zrobić nic poprawnie, ponieważ nic takie nie jest. Stiles układa dłonie na policzkach Dereka.   
— Możemy utrzymać to w sekrecie, dopóki nie skończę osiemnastu lat — mówi cicho i wie, że składa obietnicę. Nie dba o to. Chce więcej i nie wstydzi się o to poprosić.   
Derek przyciska nos do zamkniętej powieki Stilesa, jego oddech jest ciepły przy policzku chłopaka.   
— Zabijasz mnie. — Derek oddycha głęboko. — Cuchniesz seksem przez cały czas.   
Stiles uśmiecha się.   
— Mógłbym się temu oprzeć, ale robisz to dla mnie — kontynuuje. — Naciskasz na _moje_ guziki, jakbyś mnie znał, jakbyś dokładnie wiedział, co doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa.   
Kocha fakt, że Derek się z nim dzieli. To sprawia, że Stiles czuje się, jakby nie tylko on był podatny na zranienie w tym związku.   
— Chcę cię. Boże, chcę cię.   
Stiles zsuwa ręce w dół pleców Dereka do jego rozszerzonych ud i wtedy się zatrzymuje, przyciągając go mocniej.   
— Stiles… — To brzmi jak jęk.   
— Chodź ze mną na randkę — mówi, wiedząc, że ma teraz przewagę. Możliwe, że mógłby poprosić o wszystko i Derek by się zgodził.   
Mężczyzna całuje jego policzek, nos, zamknięte usta — Stiles odczytuje to za obietnicę na przyszłość. Rozchyla wargi, pozwalając Derekowi się lizać i potem nie może powstrzymać tego, że znów wypycha biodra, potrzebując tarcia.   
Po tym wszystko jest proste, prawie delikatne i nie przestają się całować nawet na chwilę. Derek porusza się na nim, jakby się pieprzyli, uprawiali miłość, i sposób w jaki mężczyzna go trzyma, sprawia, że Stiles czuje się posiadany. To przytłaczające i słodkie i odrobinę zbyt czułe — Stiles nie wie, jak to przyjąć, ale to nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ Derek jest tutaj, oddaje jego uczucia. To sprawia mu taki ból, jak jeszcze nic nigdy w całym życiu, a kiedy czuje, że Derek się napina, kiedy czuje orgazm drugiej osoby, po prostu zamyka oczy i trzyma się mocniej.   
Nie potrafi uwierzyć, że to się dzieje, że to otrzymuje, że Derek mu to daje i to jest prawdziwe.   
Kiedy jest już po wszystkim, owija się wokół mężczyzny. Wie, że nie mógłby nic zrobić, gdyby Derek chciał wyjść, ale upewnia się, że wilkołak jest świadomy, że Stiles chce, aby został.   
Derek wciska nos w jego szyję i wydaje z siebie dźwięk, który przypomina jednocześnie warknięcie i jęknięcie.   
— Co? — szepcze Stiles, a jego głos jest miękki.   
— Wilkołaki są trudne — odpowiada mężczyzna przy jego szyi. — Jesteśmy zaborczymi świrami. Chcę cię… zatrzymać.   
— Nie ma w tym nic złego.   
— Nie wiesz nawet połowy.   
— Pokaż mi. — Całuje bok głowy Dereka. — Możesz kręcić się zaborczo przy moim tyłku ile chcesz. Nie dbam o to.   
Derek śmieje się.   
— Nie mów tak.   
— Lubię być potrzebny — wyznaje Stiles, a jego serce boli. — Lubię być ważny dla kogoś. Ja… Nie wiem… Nigdy nie miałem miłych rzeczy. Posiadanie tego… jest jak nagroda. Podoba mi się, że mogę sprawić, że jesteś zdesperowany. Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak bardzo.   
Derek gryzie go i to boli w dobry sposób. Stiles odchyla głowę w bok i mężczyzna pogłębia ugryzienie, cały czas ludzkimi zębami.   
— To też jest dobre — mówi zadyszany i Derek trzyma go mocniej; jego ramiona są ciepłym ciężarem. — Znasz mnie… Będę obstawał przy swoim. Nie ważne, jak bardzo terytorialny się zrobisz.   
Wilkołak puszcza jego szyję, liżąc ugryzienie, a następnie spogląda na Stilesa przez moment.   
— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ze wszystkich ludzi to ty sobie ze mną radzisz… że chcesz.   
— Hej, lubię cię. — Przesuwa palce przez włosy Dereka. — Naprawdę, naprawdę cię lubię.   
Sposób, w jaki twarz Dereka się zmienia — staje się bardziej otwarta, niepewna i pełna nadziei — powoduje, że Stiles ma wrażenie, jakby otrzymał rzadki dar.   
— Też cię lubię — mówi mężczyzna w końcu. — Sprawiasz, że czuję się, jakbym mógł mieć miłe rzeczy.   
Prawie niemożliwe jest uwierzenie, że mogą to mieć. Stiles myśli o swoim tacie i jego broniach, myśli o watasze i problemach z zaufaniem, o szalonym świecie i łowcach. To okazja, której nie zamierza zaprzepaścić.   
— Zróbmy to, proszę — mówi, jego głos jest cichy i ledwie przypomina szept.   
Derek gapi się, następnie potakuje, a jego oczy się śmieją, nawet jeśli on sam wygląda poważnie.   
— Zróbmy to.   
Stiles przyciąga go do pełnego uścisku i śmiech, który czuje przy swojej skórze, sprawia, że czuje się lekko. To jest totalnie tego warte.

**Koniec.**


End file.
